The present invention relates to a double-headed piston type swash plate compressor including a double-headed piston that engages with a swash plate and reciprocates with a stroke according to an inclination angle of the swash plate.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication H1-190972 teaches one example of a double-headed piston type swash plate compressor having a crank chamber. The crank chamber in this publication does not function as a control pressure chamber for varying an inclination angle of a swash plate. This differs from a variable displacement type swash plate compressor including a single-headed piston in which a crank chamber functions as a control pressure chamber. For this reason, the double-headed piston type swash plate compressor has a movable body that is connected with the swash plate to vary the inclination angle of the swash plate. The movable body moves in an axial direction of a rotation shaft when a control pressure chamber formed in a housing is supplied with a control gas to change a pressure inside the control pressure chamber. The movement of the movable body in the axial direction of the rotation shaft changes the inclination angle of the swash plate. The double-headed piston type swash plate compressor further includes a displacement control valve for controlling a pressure in the control pressure chamber.
The control pressure chamber defines a smaller space than the crank chamber. Accordingly, the response characteristic of the displacement control valve for controlling the pressure in the control pressure chamber is likely to affect the variability of the inclination angle of the swash plate. It is desirable that the response characteristic of the displacement control valve be improved.